Videogames
by vipper902
Summary: Magneto learns something interesting about his son as he watches Lance and Pietro play videogames. (Stupid, I'll warn you


Pietro- She does not own X-men or any of it's characters. Even though I know she wants me.  
  
Uh-huh. You caught me Petey. I love you with all my black little heart.  
  
Pietro- HA! I knew it!  
  
Lance- Sarcasm Petey, sarcasm.   
  
Don't ask me why I wrote this. I was really bored. I mean, there's nothing to do during Spring Break! So, of course, I wrote a one-shot about my two favorite members of the Brotherhood.   
  
~~~  
  
"Muwhahahaha! I am winning once again. Take that you evil cow abducting aliens!"  
  
"Your may be ahead now, but just wait! I will beat you this time daddy's boy."  
  
"Huh? Oh sheight!"   
  
Pietro threw down the video game controller and jumped up off of the floor. The silver haired mutant then began to pace back and fourth as Lance continued to kill the evil aliens. Suddenly, the other boy turned to the still pacing Pietro.   
  
"What did you just say?"   
  
"Can'ttalkmustthingthisisreallyreallybad..."  
  
"Did you say 'sheight?'"   
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Lance stared at Pietro a little longer before turning back to the game and muttering some interesting words under his breath. After about two minutes of playing and hearing Pietro pacing behind him Lance paused the game again.  
  
"Sheight?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Lance shrugged, turning back to the game for the second time.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"Sheight?"  
  
"Yes Lance! She-ight. It's not that difficult! Now will you shut up! I have a problem here," Pietro stated over-dramatically. Pietro fell onto a big over stuffed chair and put his hand across his forehead. He sighed loudly and Lance once again went back to his video game. "HELLO! Aren't' you going to help me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh ok. Sure," Lance turned off the game and walked over to the coffee table and sat on the edge facing his friend. "Sorry. I just don't recognize a damsel in distress when I see one." he joked.  
  
"Hardy friggin har. I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy."  
  
"Arrgh! I have a real problem here."  
  
"All right I'll help."  
  
"Good because my..."  
  
"Did you just say Arrgh?"  
  
"LANCE!"  
  
"SORRY!  
  
"SHUT UP!" Mystique yelled from her bedroom. Both boys were quiet for a few moments and then began the conversation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lance whispered.  
  
"My daddy! He's coming to visit today."  
  
"Nu-uh. He's coming the 14th moron."  
  
"Today is the 14th you idiot."  
  
"It is?"  
  
Lance got up and walked over to the calendar that was barely hanging onto the wall.  
  
"Oh it is. Isn't that neat," Lance said.  
  
"No. It is not neat in anyway."  
  
"What's the big deal. You've known he was coming. I don't see..."  
  
"Big deal? Big deal?"  
  
"That's what I said isn't it."   
  
"I'll have you know that today is a very important day for me! I'm telling him today."  
  
"Telling him what?"  
  
Pietro hit Lance over the head with one of the pillows.  
  
"Ow. Ohhhhhhh that."   
  
"Yeaaaaaa."  
  
~  
  
Magneto was driving down the street. He was visiting his son today. Pietro said he had something important to tell him.  
  
(Maybe he finally destroyed the x-men. Or has a girlfriend.)  
  
Magneto pulled up to the Brotherhood home and got out of his car. After knocking on the door for a while with no answer, he opened it himself. He walked slowly into the house and saw his son and his friend, Lance sitting on the floor playing video games.  
  
"Muwhahahaha! I am winning once again. Take that you evil cow abducting aliens!"  
  
"Your may be ahead now, but just wait! I will beat you this time daddy's boy."  
  
"Huh? Oh sheight!"   
  
This was the first time he had ever heard his sons evil laugh. It was wonderful. But he had just said sheight. (Where did he learn that word anyway? And sheight.) Apparently his friend was just as confused as he was.  
  
"Did you say sheight?"   
  
"Yes I did."  
  
As Magneto watched the two boys longer he noticed that the reason Pietro was so nervous was because he was coming today.  
  
"I'll have you know that today is a very important day for me! I'm telling him today."  
  
"Telling him what?"  
  
Magneto saw his son hit the other boy with a pillow. (A pillow? A pillow? Hasn't Mystique taught the boy better than that?)  
  
"Ow. Ohhhhhhhhhh that."  
  
"Yes. That. What do you think he'll say about you know, 'it'," Pietro said doing air quotes as he said it.  
  
(It. What could it be?)  
  
"I don't know. Your dads a pretty unDERstanding guy isn't he?"  
  
"I don't really know...did you just emphasize der?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I'm weird for saying sheight?"  
  
"At least der is a word!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!"   
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
(No wonder these boys never get anything done. Look at how easily distracted they are.)  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not is not is not is not is not!"  
  
"Is to is to is to is to- oooooooooo. SHINY!" Lance said as he got distracted by a shiny object on top of the TV.  
  
"What? Oooo that is shiny!" Pietro and Lance stared at it for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"What is it?" Lance asked.  
  
"I don't know but it sure is shiny."  
  
"And ever so prettyful."  
  
(What? Shiny objects and prettyful. These boys are a bunch of fruitcakes! Oh my god! That's what he wanted to tell me.)  
  
"Yea. It's mine," Pietro said.  
  
"Nu-uh! I saw it first it's mine."  
  
"Mine!"   
  
"Mine!"   
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Not if I get it first."  
  
Before Lance could even move, Pietro was already at the TV grabbing the shiny object and going back over to Lance.  
  
"Told ya it was mine," Pietro said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"No fair. You always win! I want to win sometime."  
  
"Oh hush. It's always about 'me me me. Give me the shiny object. Let me borrow the car.' You are so full of yourself."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"See what I mean."  
  
"I...I...I..."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Me...me...me. Your so predictable."  
  
"Why I oughta..."  
  
"There you go with 'you' again. You never ever do anything about us."  
  
"I do plenty of stuff for us," Lance told him mockingly.  
  
"When's the last time we went out huh?"  
  
"We went to..."  
  
"And I'm not talking about torturing the x-geeks. Last time we went someplace nice," Pietro had completely forgotten about the shiny object in his hands. Lance rolled his eyes and sighed.   
  
"Your to high maintenance honey," Lance said. The light haired mutant narrowed his eyes at the other boy, and then placing his hands on his hips, he turned on his heel and walked back over to the TV.   
  
"Come on Pietro don't be like that I was only joking."  
  
"No. No your right. You just don't appreciate me!"  
  
"I do appreciate you."  
  
"No you don't. You take me totally for granted."  
  
(What's going on here?)  
  
The dark haired teen walked over to Pietro and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me you, you, you man!"  
  
(MAN! But Pietro is a man. Ah! What's going on!!!)  
  
"Look I don't take you for granted. Tonight after your father leaves we'll go someplace very nice."  
  
"Promise?" Pietro said with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes," Lance assured him with a smile.  
  
(I got to get out of here.) Magneto turned and left the house. (I'll come by tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow.)  
  
"Aww. Your just a big ol softy Lance."  
  
"Yea yea yea."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Pietro asked as he jumped back onto the floor and grabbed his controller.  
  
"I dunno. We can go to that new club. Plenty of girls."  
  
"Yea. Who wanna dance. With me!" he squealed in delight.  
  
"Pietro you have got to stop doing that to me."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Yelling at me like that. People are think we're dating or something."  
  
"No one would ever think that. You could never get me."  
  
"Where's your dad?"  
  
"I don't know. He should've been here by now."  
  
"How are you gonna tell him?"  
  
"In progressive steps. Not to much at one time. Break it to him slowly."  
  
"I think he might be proud of you."  
  
"Proud?" Pietro questioned his friend.   
  
"Yea. AfDER all, you did get the most detentions out of anyone at Bayville. Ever."  
  
"True but did you just emphasize der again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Nifty."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Die aliens die!"  
  
~~~  
  
Well, there you have it. My stupid idiotic one-shot about...well stupid idiotic things.   
  
Pietro- Wow. You really had me going there for a minute! I thought that...you know...you were making me...frutiy.  
  
Lance- When are you not fruity?  
  
Pietro- When I'm kicking your arse!  
  
Lance- Ohhh...I'm so scared! Look, I'm shaking in my footy pajamas!  
  
Pietro- SHUT UP!  
  
Ya'll can review if you want. Hey! Let go of him!   
  
Pietro- He started it!  
  
I don't care who started it I'll finish it. Hey! His arms don't go like that! Neither do his legs! Lance! Don't try to bend him that way! 


End file.
